1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of automatically detecting and processing abnormal messages from among system messages output from a computer system, and a detecting and processing apparatus for realizing this method.
2. Description of the Related Art
To recognize an operation state of a computer system, an operator observes system messages displayed on a main console, etc. of the computer system.
For example, during an initial program loading (IPL) operation after power is first supplied to the computer system, system messages showing the results of successive initializing steps are displayed on the main console, and the operator confirms a normal progress of the operation by observing the system messages, and must recognize an abnormal state when messages showing an abnormal state are displayed, to take the action necessary for coping with the abnormal states.
In larger scale computer systems, however, since the number of messages for an operation becomes large, and in general, the messages showing the abnormal states rarely appear among a series of messages, observing the console to find an abnormal message is tedious, and further, it is easy for an abnormal message to pass unobserved.